


Sa Douce Lumière

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa famille était sa joie, son bonheur et sa lumière</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa Douce Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Général, Romance, Family
> 
> Personnages: Frances Phantomhive/Midford, Alexis Midford, Vincent et Edward
> 
> Paring: Alexis x Frances
> 
> Rating: Pour tous.
> 
> Note: Certains pensent que si Claudia a trompé son mari avec Undertaker (dans la théorie où Vincent et Frances seraient leurs enfants), c'est que son mari légitime était un salaud! Vous savez quoi? J'aime cette idée!

Elle avait grandit en observant. Elle voyait que sa mère n'était pas aussi heureuse que ça. Elle aimait son père au début avant qu'un sentiment désagréable ne la prenne en sa présence. Qu'elle sente qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant que ça. Elle ne comprenait pas l'hostilité de son grand frère, qui avait tout d'un ange physiquement. Des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, un sourire doux, des cheveux soyeux. Il était doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Musique ou études.

Son père. Elle avait bien vite cessé d'espérer quelque chose. Combien de fois avait-elle était renvoyé après avoir été présenté aux invités pendant que Vincent restait, tiré dans la salle de billard avec une grimace de condamné. Sa mère allait le chercher deux heures plus tard et le ramenait dans ses bras.

Elle se souvenait des légères disputes «Tu le cajole trop, il ne deviendra jamais un homme!

\- Je ne vois pas comment un enfant de 8 ans peut devenir un homme en étant forcé de rester sans bouger et silencieux dans une pièce où vous fumez de l'opium et discutez d'affaires criminelles, il aura bien assez le temps d'apprendre»

Elle n'aimait pas ses conflits. Après discussions avec son grand-père, elle apprit que le mariage de sa mère avait été forcé, et pas heureux du tout. Du haut de ses 5 ans, elle s'était promit de ne jamais accepter quelqu'un qu'on lui imposerait. Elle n'était pas comme les autres petites filles. Bien vite, elle délaissa les jouets, et étudia. Sa mère lui apprit tout ce qu'elle savait: la couture, l'histoire et la géographie, la philosophie et la poésie. La même éducation que son frère.

Et elle lui apprit le maniement des armes.

Frances se montra vite douée. Et faillit battre son aîné à plus d'une reprise.

Son frère. Si merveilleux que leur père s'en vantait sans cesse. Doué, intelligent, et bien en avance sur beaucoup de choses. D'une politesse extrême, toujours le sourire aimable aux lèvres.

Pourtant elle sentait une tension entre son frère et son père. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas son enfant, qui ne l'acceptait pas. Il lui obéissait mais avait toujours cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Elle voyait la relation entre ses parents se dégrader de plus en plus. Et elle se jura de ne jamais laisser un homme lui parler comme son père parlait à sa mère.

Jamais.

Elle repoussa les prétendants, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Pas assez beaux, pas assez intelligents, pas assez doués, pas assez...elle ne trouvait pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

Vincent, souriant doucement disait «La perfection n'existe pas tu sais?» Il ne lui proposa jamais un homme ou un garçon de son âge. Tanaka était chargé de veiller sur elle en toute circonstance. Un vrai chaperon.

Jusqu'à Alexis.

Il avait tout pour plaire. D'abord il la vit comme une rival, et ne la traita jamais mal parce qu'elle était une femme puis il commença à agir bizarrement avec elle. Il fit les choses dans les règles, demandant d'abord l'autorisation à Vincent pour courtiser sa sœur. Ce que le jeune homme lui accorda avec un sourire qui n'était pas si innocent.

Ils se marièrent. Elle qui ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un rôle de femme cloîtré entre quelques murs se retrouve enceinte. Elle détesta cet état, mais ne montra jamais rien, trop fière pour ça, regrettant de n'avoir personne pour partager sa douleur. La mère d'Alexis était douce et gentille mais ce n'était pas elle dont avait besoin la jeune fille.

* * *

Et Edward naquit. Un beau bébé au duvet blond ,déjà agité et souriant, ses yeux virant au vert en quelques jours. Les même yeux qu'elle. Ce magnifique vert. Un enfant éclatant de santé. Bien vite le petit devint son précieux trésor. Sa lumière. Ses sourires lui réchauffaient le cœur. La façon dont il tendait les bras vers son père l'attendrissait.

Et elle voyait enfin à quoi devait ressembler une famille heureuse.

A quel point son père avait été cruel.

Vincent était étrange quand il tenait son neveu dans ses bras, ses yeux brillaient d'un sincère tendresse. Et un sourire à la fois heureux et triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas encore marié. Mais voulait déjà une famille lui aussi.

«Il paraît que tu fréquentes une jeune fille?

\- Oui mais pour le moment...» Il détournait la tête, gêné. Il semblait aimer beaucoup cette Rachel mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

Quand elle était seule, elle berçait ce fils qui était devenu son précieux enfant. Elle se surprenait même, quand personne n'était présent, à chantonner la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait. Un étrange souvenir de sa mémoire...Parfois les yeux verts de son fils semblait plus brillants. Comme s'il sentait les choses. Comme s'il percevait certaines émotions. Les siennes surtout.

_Sweet and low, sweet and low_   
_Wind of the western sea;_

Elle verrait ce fils grandit et devenir un chevalier, aller à Weston et devenir un homme. Elle n'aurait pas peur pour lui comme elle avait peur pour Vincent, comme elle sentait qu'elle aurait peur pour son neveu ou sa nièce, quand son frère aurait enfin des enfants. Son fils grandirait dans la lumière. Elle savait que Alexis ne lui imposerait jamais de nourrice ou de gouvernante. Elle était comme une louve avec son fils.

_Low, low, breathe and blow,_   
_Wind of the western sea;_

Quand elle était jeune, elle voulait étrangement que, avant tout, ses enfants aient un père qui les aime, qu'ils ne souffrent pas comme Vincent et elle avaient soufferts. James Phantomhive avait été très sévère, pas cruel, mais sévère. Il traitait sa femme et elle-même, sa fille, comme des objets qu'on exposait. Vincent était traité sévèrement et aucun écart de conduite n'était toléré. Rapidement il avait apprit à sourire, et à agir derrière le dos de son père. Jouant des tours et échappant aux punitions, surtout quand sa mère disait à son époux qu'elle avait punit. Et que Tanaka, que le maître pensait de son côté, confirmait.

_Over the rolling waters go_   
_Come from the dying moon, and blow,_

Quel genre d'homme Edward allait-il devenir?

Serait-il romantique, chevaleresque, tiendrait-il de son père, serait-il calculateur comme son arrière grand-père, ou intelligent comme sa grand-père? Serait-il aussi doué à l'épée que ses parents?

Elle sentait qu'il serait quelqu'un de bien, qui protégerait sa famille contre tout.

Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il serait quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête.

_Blow him again to me,_   
_While my little one, while_   
_My pretty one sleeps._

Elle sourit quand les yeux verts du petit se fermèrent, et qu'un petit bâillement lui échappa.

Elle protégerait son fils comme une louve jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se protéger.

* * *

Rapidement l'enfant montra qu'il était le digne fils de sa mère. Il était en excellente santé, sage, et parfois agité. Il ne tombait presque jamais malade et ses yeux verts semblaient regarder partout, comme pour vérifier que rien ne nouveau n'arrivait.

_Il semblait plus éveillé et intelligent qu'un enfant normal._

_Elle s'en rendait compte._

_Il était très -trop- en avance._

_Elle crut se souvenir que son frère et elle l'étaient aussi._

_Mais pour Edward, ce n'était pas aussi frappant que pour eux._

Elle était heureuse.

Mariée à un homme qu'elle avait choisie.

Avec un fils qu'elle adorait. Qui était doué.

Et qui l'adorait aussi.

Tout le monde semblait trouver cet enfant mignon et adorable. Même cet étrange Undertaker, venant de temps en temps chez Vincent pour affaire, semblait friand du petit garçon blond. Lui tendant même un étrange gâteau. Elle aurait pu s'interposer mais quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

* * *

Vincent s'en amusait et plaisantait «Haha...un vrai fils à maman hein?» rit-il un jour que l'enfant, agrippé à la robe de sa mère babillait une série de ''maman'' qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.

Caressant les cheveux soyeux de son fils, elle susurra, un sourire de fauve aux lèvres «Comme son oncle l'était~» Railla-t-elle, faisant rougir son aîné, et ricaner l'allemand qui était assit à côté de lui.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Edward...

… _.Qui lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à rire_.


End file.
